Once Upon a Time in a Colony
by Yugilina Babyblue
Summary: This story is based upon ince upon a time in Mexico and I know the title is kinda dumb but please give this a chance it's my first Gundam Wing Fanfic
1. Mariachi

Yugilina Babyblue

Once Upon a Time in a Colony

Disclaimer:

Yugilina: HI, okay this is my first Gundam Wing Fanfic, I know the title's a bit stupid or a lot, but I couldn't think of anything better, and I based it off Once Upon a Time in Mexico.

Brina: Duo is Johnny Depp's character, Heero is Antonio Banderas' character, Trowa is Enrique Iglesias, Quatre is the drunk guy mariachi person, and Wufei is el cucuy, Milliardo is the guy who has the dog. And you'll figure out the rest.

Liz Maxwell: She doesn't own Gundam Wing, or Once Upon a Time in Mexico, Trowa::Hyperventilates::

Brina: Duo is my hott sexy bastard.

Liz and Yugilina: :sweatdrop:

Liz: don't talk like that about my brother in front of me its' disturbing.

Yugilina: so on to the story oh and steal any of my character's such as: Suzuka Takahashi, Emily Kinney, Liz Maxwell, Jasmine Cortez, or Jenna Castle and OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!

This is rated for violence and limes may be in the near future.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Dr. G walked into the small Mexican café, as he entered the young man he was searching for noticed his arrival and immediately called him over. He was tall, and had long chestnut brown hair that was braided, and securely tied by a black hair tie. He wore a black suit, and a silky red shirt that had the first five buttons undone, revealing his strong muscular chest. Glasses shaded his eyes and his hands were also hidden in black leather gloves.

"I've never heard of him." he said as the elder man took a seat. 

"Who?"

"The man you recommended." he said as he took off his glasses which exposed his vibrant violet eyes, this intrigued Dr. G a bit he had never met any one with such a color before.

"OH, the guitar fighter? Wiped-out a couple of towns singlehandedly. A real nut. You probably heard of him you just didn't know it was him they were talking about. You should meet him."

The younger looked up as a waitress came over.

"Puerco Pibil." she said as she put the dish in front of Dr. G.

" Oh, no. me. me. that's me." he said taking the plate and a sip of his Sake.

"Well Mr. ?"

"Duo, Duo Maxwell." he said as he mixed his food together "I might run and hide but I never tell a lie."

"Well, Duo, just as long as I don't have to be the one to introduce you to him, were you on this colony during the Duke Dermail Massacre?"

"Um....NO."

"NO?! That's when I first heard about him, he was a legend, but Treize, that's a different Story It happened a few years ago in the Tokyo Bar, Treize, General Treize Kushrenada, very powerful and dangerous. He really had it in for this guy. The guy he's Japanese right but he lived a few years with his Spanish friend, that's were it all started and were he got his nickname 'El Mariachi', they call him 'El Mariachi because he used to carry this guitar."

"A guitar? Jeez, that's very special." Duo said sarcastically

"Oh but believe me he really knew how to play it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The stoic young man, sat at a wooden table, his chocolate brown hair was going in all directions, his eyes were prussian blue, he wore black mariachi pants, and the matching coat. Under it he had a black shirt that clung to his well defined chest. He glared at the man on the other side of the bar. He had reddish brown hair, and cornflower blue eyes, he wore a fancy commander-type suit(A/N: the one he wears in the show.), his name was General Treize Kushrenada. Both men eye's locked with a dangerous glint shining in them. Both of them daring the other to make the first move. Finally, they both pushed the table and Mariachi put a guitar case on the chair and took out, a shining black electric guitar. The song he played started slow and peaceful, everyone laughed as it suddenly went rock. Treize pointed his gun at him ready to shoot him, but bullets fired from the extraordinary guitar, causing Treize and his men to duck, and the man in the portable bar move the squeaking cart out of the way to save the liquor.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Well the story is well traveled so it may have been embellished on the way, may, but read between the lines."

Duo just listened to him intently highly doubting that what he was telling him was true but he was to busy eating to voice his opinion.

~*~*~*~*~*

Mariachi had two guns in hand and started to fire at the other men, three of them flew in the air due to the impact, he jumped back to dodge a bullet and killed the man who attacked him and just missed the liquor cart, which went away from the danger again as he rolled on the floor to get up and regain his balance. He punched two guys that came behind him, and punched one coming forward then hit him with another gun, as the guy fell to the floor mariachi spun the gun around on his finger, and Treize got a gun and pointed it as his head as he pointed it at Treize's. Treize fired only to be disappointed by discovering that it was empty. Mariachi gave him a look as if saying got bullets? Then grabbed Treize and pushed him to a table and fired the gun at his head, but his luck was no better than Treize. As soon as this was realized several other guns were pointed at him.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Well he may not have been the best Japanese guy ever..."

"Yeah." Duo said trying his best to see how the hell the guy could have escaped.

"But she was as deadly as she was beautiful."

"Oh, so there's a girl?"

"Oh, yeah there's a girl, when he'd run out of ammo she'd take over."

"Was she hott?"

"The most drop dead gorgeous woman you'll ever see."

~*~*~*~*~*

All the men turned, and the guy with the liquor cart came forth, as a young Japanese woman stood before them, she had long black silky looking hair that went down to her knees, she wore a black long sleeve shirt that showed off her well-toned stomach, and a long red skirt that had slits on the sides, one of her shoes matched her skirt and the other that was the exact same style was the color beige. Moving the slits to the side from one of her legs she revealed a black band that had smalls daggers on it, but they couldn't tell what it was, she then looked at them, and all of a sudden she grabbed a couple and threw them at the men that had the guns pointed at the Mariachi. Some flying just past his hair, he gave her a look almost saying its to dangerous. The guys in the cart and some others walked towards her, she just rolled her eyes in annoyance as they attacked her, but much to their surprise she fought back and beat them. She winked at her koi, with a look that said I can take care of myself.

~*~*~*~*

"Well, this is were the trouble started, she worked for Treize, he treated her like his own child for some time, but when he saw she was with Mariachi and betrayed him, he went insane. He hunted him down and fought him to death, but she, she put a bullet through his heart. But he didn't die."

~*~*~*~*

The girls name was Suzuka, she grabbed the gun as Treize stared at her in disbelief, she pointed at his heart, and with tears streaming down her eyes, she shot him. Mariachi looked at her with the same emotionless expression he always had, but he opened his arms and hugged her, before they both left the Tokyo Bar.

~*~*~*~*

" No one really knows what happened after that."

"Would you like some?" Duo offered as he pointed towards his plate, he was getting slightly bemused with this story but something about it just kept his attention.

"No, well maybe Treize caught up with them, or the Dermails, but like I said the man is a myth a legend, and if he is still alive, he's the one you want."

"Well." Duo said taking another bite out of his food. "That is truly unbelievable."

"I'm not big on telling stories, but what I am really interested in is the money. Where is it?" Dr. G asked after telling him one of the many stories of El Mariachi.

"I couldn't find a brief case small enough for 10,000 dollars in cash." Duo said taking out a small Care Bear lunch box.

"Good enough." the doctor said making sure it was all there.

" Oh and just out of curiosity, I offered you 50 not that I'm complaining or anything because I'm not, but why?"

"Not much of a greedy man, I'm certainly not looking to get rich quick, but then again 50 thousand is a lot for the information you wanted me to find you, plus you might just put a bullet through my head for it, ten grand is civilized we can both live with it."

Duo just looked at him with suspicious eyes " Ten might still be too much, not all people give it away freely."

"You'd kill me over ten thousand dollars?!" he said semi-shocked" You wouldn't dare, You wouldn't dare." he said as he got up and left the café. 

"Yes I would" duo whispered as Dr. G left, smiling his infamous smirk. He got up and took off the fake arm he had placed on his shoulder and brought up his hand that was underneath the table, in it he held a gun. He put up his things and left.

~*~*~*change place~*~*~*~*

An old man picked up a guitar he had just finished, he proudly strolled over to were one of his dearest friends was making one of his own, he went up to him guitar in hand.

"Would you do me the honor of, playing it?" he asked him.

Prussian blue eyes looked at him.

"You should learn to play it." he said a bit annoyed.

"That's what you're here for Heero." he told him.

"Hn." he said as he started to play a tune very familiar to him.

The old man went to talk with one of his friends.

"Hey Howard I see he liked your guitar."

"Yeah he did J., poor guy he's been through so much as a child and then the incident some years ago."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugilina: So that was it, hope you enjoyed it ^_^

Brina: OOOOHhhhhhhh Duo is so fucking hott.

Liz: Not again

Jenna: oh well please REVIEW if you liked, don't commit an INJUSTICE

Yugilina: please review I'll be happy if I only get one.


	2. different lives one destiny

Yugilina Babyblue

Once Upon a Time in a Colony

Disclaimer:

Yugilina: Hey everyone I would like to say Arigatou, muchas gracias, and thanks in any other language for the reviews.

Minna-san: Thanks for reviewing Jojo I decided to update sooner cause you did^_^

Relwarc: Thanks so much for the kind review I hope this chapter shows as much promise as the last one.

Bakura'slittlediscipleofevil: thanks a lot Emily I will review your story when I have time.

Miss congeniality(I don't know what the rest is you know who you are): THANKS.

Yugilina: okay I believe those are all my 4 reviewers huggles to all of you and arigatou again ^_^

Liz maxwell: okay she doesn't own Once Upon a Time in Mexico or Gundam Wing if she did I would steal Trowa from her.

Brina: But she does own her characters and not only will she kill you but I will as well because Emily is my character too.

Yugilina: So onward with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(from last time)

An old man picked up a guitar he had just finished, he proudly strolled over to were one of his dearest friends was making one of his own, he went up to him guitar in hand.

"Would you do me the honor of, playing it?" he asked him.

Prussian blue eyes looked at him.

"You should learn to play it." he said a bit annoyed.

"That's what you're here for Heero." he told him.

"Hn." he said as he started to play a tune very familiar to him.

The old man went to talk with one of his friends.

"Hey Howard I see he liked your guitar."

"Yeah he did J., poor guy he's been through so much as a child and then the incident some years ago."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A tall young man stood by the doorway of his home, he was tall and possessed forest green eyes that showed off his intellect, he was wearing black leather pants and a red jacket, under the jacket the wore no shirt, the jacket didn't help in covering his well defined muscles though, his hair was reddish-brown and all of it was in his face covering one of his eyes. He just silently gazed upon the rest of the town remembering when Heero, Suzuka, Quatre, Jasmine, Liz, and him all were together and all the times they had together. It's been a long time since he's seen Heero, he hasn't heard from him since he called him to tell him about Suzuka and Li. Quatre got worse with is addiction after Jasmine left because her family. As he was lost in thought a young woman about his age came over and hugged him, she had vibrant green eyes, and cream colored skin, she had shiny blonde hair that cascaded to her shoulders, she wore a white short sleeve shirt that clung to her lean, fit, figure, she had a long black skirt and black leather sandals on her feet. He turned to look at her and gave her a small kiss, which made her of course melt, he knew that she hugged him because he was remembering something that made him sad. 

"How's Quatre?" he asked her. Quatre was living with them because he had nowhere to go and was to lost in his alcoholism to try and make something of himself.

"Drunk." she bluntly answered, they both knew he wouldn't stop until one day Jasmine came back. They both sat on the doorsteps to the entrance of there home and watched the sun shining through the sky. 

~*~*~* Quatre's Room*~*~*~

He sat there in his chair staring out the window, he had a solemn expression on his face, as he thought of those times that he had with her and needed. He was tall but still had this fragile appearance about him, he was around Trowa and Liz's age but looked younger because of this aura of innocence that surrounded him. He had blonde hair with long bangs that covered his eyes, his eyes were a beautiful aquamarine color, that made him look even more naive but showed much contempt and sorrow. He was wearing black jeans, and a white shirt with a ash looking jacket. In one of his hands he held a bottle of Sake and he was leaning his head against the other as he looked towards the heaven's, he was drunk but no matter what they say about alcohol helping you forget he would never forget her, and he would never forget about the pain he saw his friends face.

~*~*~*Change scene*~*~*~*~

A young lady by the name of Jenna Castle lived in the city, but she was no lady, she could be a real bitch if you get on her bad sad, it was as if having Kate from taming of the shrew incarnated. Though she had a temper from hell itself, she was a really nice person. She had dark brown hair that was always down and framed her face. Her bangs were up to her cheeks and the tips were green. She had a black short sleeve shirt that fit loosely around her muscular body, she had on dark green faded jeans that had holes were her knees were. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and you could see she had much inner strength. She was sitting down in a lime green chair that was in front of the entrance, her friend then entered. Her name was Emily Kinney, she was from Earth and moved to the colony, she was tall and skinny, she had hair that went to her shoulders and it was a maroonish-brown color, her eyes were ice blue and she had a fair complexion, she was wearing a yellow shirt that had a happy bunny on it that said "I know how you feel, I just don't care." she had a black skirt on that fell to her ankles and had chains on it. She looked at Jenna who was frightfully calm. Jenna just smiled.

" Emily" Jenna said as she looked at her. 

"Jenna, good now that we know our names." 

"YOU STOLE MY POCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Don't kill me."

Jenna put up her fist but smiled again and put it down.

"No I have better use for you." she said as Emily eyed her suspiciously.

A few seconds later Emily was thrown out of the house and a box fell on top of her.

"OW"

"Now, you are not coming back in here until you sell something that fits in that box understand?"

Emily nodded.

"Okay, NOW GO!!" Jenna said as she slammed the door behind her. Emily just glanced at the box with a lazy expression then looked at the box that was outside the house filled with pocky.

"Hmmmm. I know I'll sell the pocky and pay her back." she said to herself as she skipped away with the pocky-filled box.

~*~*~*~*Back to Heero*~*~*~*~*~

He kept on playing the guitar until he got to the top of a large building which was his home, he played the last chord of the song and turned suddenly at the sound of trucks nearing the town. They stopped and a man came out obviously he was the one in charge, he had silky black hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail, he had onyx colored eyes, and a white shirt that showed off every muscle, on top of the shirt he was wearing a black leather jacket and he had black pants, and black boots on as well, he held a silver gun in hand, his name was Wufei Chang. He walked up to Howard and Dr. J as the others trailed behind.

"I hear this is a town of Gunmen." he said as he glanced at one then the other.

"Here we only make guitars." J answered."You can see them if you'd like"

"Mariachi." was his only response.

"Which one?" Howard asked with an innocent look in his eyes.

Wufei looked at him for a while, he knew he had lied.

"El." he responded

"I don't know what your talking about." Howard said acting as if he didn't comprehend.

That was his last chance Wufei just glance at him one more time, a guilty about what he was about to order, he only motioned his head toward Howard and walked away. Howard had a look of confidence because he knew he was protecting his friend, the two men that were carrying a rifle shot him, J looked as it happened, Wufei then walked over to him and aimed his gun at his forehead. J was saved though by a loud whistle that came from a large building near by, they looked up to see Heero, his hands in the air as a signaling his surrender. He walked down and was guarded by two men, he walked over to Wufei who then put the gun down.

" I'm honored to be in your presence." he told him." but there's some one else who wants to meet you."

Heero looked around him then at J, he was going to give him the guitar.

"No, Howard made that especially for you." he nodded in understandment.

They all left Heero in the back of one of the four trucks with five men aiming at him, guitar in his lap.

~*~*~*~Change Scene to the Duke Dermail Cartel Mansion.~*~*~*~*~

A man that looked a lot like Duke Dermail came in, another man by the name of Zechs Marquise walked over to greet him, he was tall, and had long platinum blonde hair, he had ice blue eyes, and wore a black shirt with a purple jacket, he had a built frame, and also was wearing black pants. He held a small Chihuaua dog in one arm. 

"You know if I were you I'd turn around and go back now, go back to were I came from, instead of selling my mind and my soul to these cocksuckers."

"You speak English?"

The man just shook his head.

"I didn't think so." Zechs said as he motioned for him to follow him.

Inside Duke Dermail was playing music on the piano. The T.V. was on and it showed Relena Peacecraft, the current leader of this colony, she had dark blonde hair, that was in a pony tail, she had light blue eyes, and was wearing a white militaristic-type outfit.(Like the one she wears in the show.)

"Attempts have been made on me and my family by the cartels, the same cartels that are threatening our freedom." With this said Duke Dermail turned to the T.V. as he kept on playing.

"Freedom which we must defend till death" He turned the T.V. off and looked down.

Zechs and the man entered, he put the arm that had the dog behind his back.

" I present to you, Senor Blascoe." Dermail turned.

He walked over and shook his hand "Welcome." He studied the man a while "Sit down" They walked over to the table.

"We've heard you would like to work for us."

Another man walked over and studied his jaw structure.

" I too want to start a new life." Dermail told him.

The man studying Blascoe nodded at Dermail

"Today's your lucky day." Dermail told him, Blascoe smiled happily not knowing what was going to come.

~*~*~*~Change Scene at a restaurant~*~*~*~*~

Duo walked into a restaurant, and started conversation with Wufei.

"Did you order my pibil?" he asked first.

"Its there" he said rolling his eyes.

"Does it have a name?" he asked as he looked at Heero who was sitting at a table, playing music back turned to them.

"They call him El as in The."

Duo took in a deep breath annoyance in his voice " I know what it means Wufei I'm not a baka."

Wufei had to suppress his laughter.

"Alert the Dermail Cartel, that El had come out of hiding." he ordered Wufei.

"I don't think we should-"

"Are you a Mexi-CAN or a Mexi-CAN'T?"

"Neither you idiot I'm CHINESE." he practically yelled.

"Anyways JUST DO IT."

Wufei just stormed out the restaurant. Duo went over to the table and sat down, Heero just kept on playing his guitar, disregarding his presence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugilina: Well that was it tell me what you think, oh and the pibil Duo keeps ordering you'll understand what it is in the next chappie, and you'll find out what Heero and Duo will discuss but only if you REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW."

Brina: Isn't my Duo sexy?

Yugilina: NO Heero is.

Liz: No TROWA is.

Yugilina: Heero

Liz: Trowa

Yugilina: Heero

Liz: Trowa

Brina: sigh: ANYWHOO just review.

  
  



	3. Shoot the Cook

Yugilina Babyblue

Once Upon a Time in a Colony

Disclaimer:

Yugilina: Yo, it is me, again, gomen nasai for not updating sooner but I was waiting for at least one more review. I would like to say thanks to the following people:

Bakura'sLittleDiscipleofEvil: Yo, thanks for the review I will be writing your favorite scene soon.

Generally-Speaking: Hi Eclipsa, thanks for reviewing my story, love Tsuki.

Yugilina: To everyone who has read my story but has not reviewed it thanks for reading.

Diz(was once known as Liz): Will you stop it with the thank you's already what is this the grammy's?

Brina: I know you don't even have a life and you don't update soon.

Yugilina: River's of tears, anywhoo here is chappie 3 enjoy.

(From Last Time)

Duo walked into a restaurant, and started conversation with Wufei.

"Did you order my pibil?" he asked first.

"Its there" he said rolling his eyes.

"Does it have a name?" he asked as he looked at Heero who was sitting at a table, playing music back turned to them.

"They call him El as in The."

Duo took in a deep breath annoyance in his voice " I know what it means Wufei I'm not a baka."

Wufei had to suppress his laughter.

"Alert the Dermail Cartel, that El had come out of hiding." he ordered Wufei.

"I don't think we should-"

"Are you a Mexi-CAN or a Mexi-CAN'T?"

"Neither you idiot I'm CHINESE." he practically yelled.

"Anyways JUST DO IT."

Wufei just stormed out the restaurant. Duo went over to the table and sat down, Heero just kept on playing his guitar, disregarding his presence.

The melodic sounds coming from the guitar where beautiful every single note combining together with the others causing the tune to sound with no other words to describe it but perfect.

"Wow buddy, that's a nice tune" Duo exclaimed, he had heard many guitar players in his life but that was rock, there was something about the way this man played his acoustic that grasped the very attention of your soul.

"Something my twin sister taught me," he said thinking real quick of the times before he was forced to do what he did. "I killed her." he said again never looking up from his guitar.

" Yeah, I already know I was privy to that information how charming." he said while taking off his sunglasses " You know El, well if I can call you that." Heero had finally looked up, to glance at the man, before going back to his guitar. " I've been doing just the tiniest bit of snooping around and I found out that Duke Dermail had quite a price on your head. I really would not want to be you." as he was saying this the waitress was setting down the food on the table. " Hey, can I ask you a question, is there any one that doesn't want you to kick the bucket?" he asked while getting a fork-full of his food.

"You tell me." Heero said still not glancing over at Duo again.

"I need you to kill a man for me." at this said the music stopped and Heero looked up at Duo who finally got his undivided attention. "Hey you have to try this, it's puerco pibil, it's a slow roasted pork, nothing fancy, but it's one of my **favorite** Mexican dishes, and I order it with a warm sake every time I come to this colony, in every dive they have, even though I have wondered why they have sake in Mexican restaurants but who knows."

Heero finally had sat up and put the home-made guitar on his lap, he glared a little at Duo who just seemed to go on about something so useless and honestly was not seeing his point.

"You know I never lie, and truthfully this is the best I have ever tasted it. In fact it's too good. It's so damn good that when I finish I will pay my check, walk straight into the kitchen, and shoot the cook. because that's what I do I restore the perfect balance to this colony, and that's exactly what I need from you buddy, just help me keep balance by pulling the trigger 'kay."

"You want me to shoot the cook." Heero said annoyed, and surprised.

"No, I will shoot the cook, me, plus death scythe my car, is parked in the back, You. . ." he stopped to get a picture fro his pocket. "Will kill Kushrenada."

The picture was set right in front of Heero and he looked at it with a glare that if he could the man would be dead through the picture.

"Do you remember General Treize Kushrenada?" Duo asked.

Flashes of Suzuka, bullets hitting him, his son, and her, him crawling towards her flashed quickly through his mind.

"He's being paid by Dermail. . ." he continued " to kill President Peacecraft in a attempted, and I mean attempted coup d' etat."

"Attempted?" Heero asked still glaring at the picture.

"Oh, no, the President will be killed, because she's that great piece pork meat that needs to get, how shall I put this, balanced out. Now attempted because what kind of sick son-of-a-bitch wants him to get into power, I know I sure don't, I need you to put the bullet through Kushrenada, after he kills Ms. Peacecraft savvy???"

"So, why me?"

Duo had no need to ponder on this question.

"Well, because You've got nothing to live for, and plus your already dead on the inside, and Kushrenada is your murderer. So an eye for an eye as I always say. Go to the big church and meet with an associate of mine, Salome at 3:00, and I'll talk to ya later if we have a deal."

Duo put a cell phone on the picture after scribbling down all the necessary information, Heero got up, took the picture, got a bit of the food as he started to leave.

"Wasn't I right buddy?" Duo said enthusiastically.

Heero immediately spit the food out.

"I guess not everyone has my fine taste." he sighed.

He got up paid the bill, went straight into the kitchen and living up to his motto of never lying, he shot the cook three times. As he went out he ran into a young teen girl.

"Hey watch where your going dumb ass!!" She said angered.

"What the hell?" Duo said turning around.

"Oh, hi I'm Emily Kinney, want some pocky?" she said in her mind all she could think of was 'Damn he's hott.'

"Sure." he said, he had the feeling that he had seen her before and it clicked.

"Emily?"

"NAH, I just said-" he took of his glasses.

"DUO!"

They had both met a years ago on the L3 colony, Duo had a mission on Earth and had to leave her, what was more painful for him was that he had broken up with his girlfriend, and Emily helped him, ans slowly he fell for her. The exact day they both were going to tell each other that they were in love, he had to leave. She never knew he worked for the CIA she held the belief that he was a student at a school they used to attend. They never saw each other again for 2 years until now.

His Violet orbs gazed into her ice blue ones and for a moment all the love that they had suppressed reached the surface and once again flowed with there every breath and every beat of their heart, but once again the telling of their feeling would have to wait.

Destiny's were being intertwined again, and new ones were being woven with other's and pretty soon a once disbanded friendship would come together again along with new friends and together they would be responsible to what would happen to their own lives, and the lives of the whole colony.

Yugilina: So that was it, Please review.

Diz: Yeah tell us what you thought.

Brina: I love my Duo-kins ::Hugs Duo plushie::

Yugilina: Chapter 4 is in progress and if I do get another review I may just post it, oh and I have great news.

Diz: She's writing a Yaoi

Brina: And it's 01x02

Yugilina: SO I hope you guys find time to read that one as well when I post it, bye.


End file.
